Dreams gone too far
by angelfromheaven13
Summary: It was those eyes I saw when I tried to relax…those blood, red eyes. I couldn't stop picturing those mysterious, rubies! They called to me...
1. Chapter 1: Red Eyes

Hi ^-^ so this is the remake of Dreams Gone Too Far. I just wasn't feeling the old one. Ha-ha but I hope you like this one and give a review to let me know what I should change or add. This is a Jasper/Bella story but instead of Bella her name will be Destiny. The reason why will come out later. This is written in Jasper's POV. Review~ angelfromheaven13.

I laid there on our bed, by our, I mean me and my partner. I had my arms crossed behind my head with my eyes closed like I was sleeping…if I could sleep. But, instead of the peace I normally felt, I was frustrated and confused. It was those eyes I saw when I tried to relax…those blood, red eyes. I couldn't stop picturing those mysterious, rubies! They called to me; as if I have seen them before…I never saw the face that went with them, hell I didn't even know if they belonged to a man or woman. But when I imagined who they belong to, I imagine a girl with amazing facial structure. 'God, I sound insane!' I mentally scold myself.

I remember when I had red eyes, before I found my savior…Alice… Every time I think of the day we met I couldn't stop myself from projecting my love and gratitude. 'Stupid empathy abilities,' I grumble. Gifted vampires, they aren't common but they aren't rare either. In fact in my…family there are three gifted ones, including myself. I am an empath; I can feel and manipulate emotions. Alice has visions of the future, though hers are subjective and can change based on decisions. Then finally there's Edward, the mind reader. He can "hear" whatever thought is passing through your mind.

The rest of the family include Carlisle the, ironically enough, doctor and leader. Esme is the nurturing "mother" of the family. Emmett the giant teddy bear of a brother and his wife and mate Rosalie who is our self-centered blonde. Interestingly enough Edward is the only one that is…single. But he thinks Ruby, 'Yup that's my name for her…him…it' is the one for him. 'Oh great,' I think sarcastically. 'Ruby is back on my mind!'

It has been like this all week. I swear that red eye person is haunting me! I feel like I saw them before Alice found me. At the thought I sat straight up in alarm, 'Is that possible? Could Ruby be not human…Could Ruby be like us? I mean red eyes are a feature of a human-drinker.' I think to myself. 'But, there was a heartbeat…Then again it could be a gift.' I argue the pros and cons of the situation. Before I once again lose myself in my thoughts of picturing who those eyes belong to. I mentally slap myself, 'Why won't they leave me alone!?' At that moment I heard two things, a door slam and a heartbeat. I close my eyes to calm myself…and clear my thoughts because Edward's home.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Ruby

**Here's chapter 2 of Dreams gone too far. Hope you enjoy it. Again this is written in Jasper's POV and Bella's name is Destiny the reason will be given later. I hope you enjoy and REVIEW! I want to hear you guy's opinion!**

As I sit down on the edge of the bed, I force myself to relax and my mind to clear. I could sense Edward's confusion from my last thought. I spoke to him mentally, 'Don't worry about it, I am just frustrated…' Not even a second later I could feel his acceptance allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief.

I couldn't help myself from making my way downstairs, if only to catch a glimpse of Ruby. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I peeked around the corner for two reasons; to see who was down here and to try to sneak a look at…that person. In that moment I was hit with multiple waves of amusement. Letting me know that I wasn't as stealthy as I had thought. If I could, I would be blushing in embarrassment. I slunk around the corner and, almost in shy way, made my way to Alice's side. I silently take her hand in a sign of my relationship with her and a way to seek comfort. I heard Emmett's booming laugh and I shot him a glare at him. Rosalie's hand connected with the back of Em's head. I sent her a grateful look and she smiled softly at me in return.

Emmett started pouting, mumbling about abusive mates and evil brothers. Then the most beautiful laugh filled the air. My eyes snap to the source and they widen as I saw mysterious orbs. Alice, of course, noticed and she introduced me to…her, 'Oh, thank god!' I said to myself, 'I am not gay!' Edward sent a puzzled look my way but I carefully avoided looking his way. "Destiny," 'Hm…' I thought, 'So that's her name…' "This is my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper this is Edward's _friend_," She shot me a wink to which I felt a wave of annoyance from Edward. "Destiny."

I turn my attention back to Rub…I mean Destiny. I see red eyes staring right back at me with open curiosity. I, being me, reached out for her emotions and was hit with a storm. Love, hope, lust, sadness, happiness, jealousy, anger, pain, and fear. I was unprepared and let out a startled gasp. All eyes turned to me with concern; I shook my head silently, telling them to let it go. I felt bad knowing I worried Alice, so I gently squeezed her hand.

I reached out to shake…Destiny's hand, politely greeting her. "Hi, as Alice said, I'm Jasper Hale," at this a wave of shock and disgust flowed from her, I was stumped. "It is nice to meet you." Destiny smiled, a little forced, and spoke with a slight accent, "I'm Destiny…it's nice to meet you," 'Wow a lie already.' I thought slightly put out. "Too." She finished before quickly placing her hand in mine. When our hands met a flow of electricity shot down my arm and through my spine. Destiny gasped and her eyes shot to mine in pleasure and surprise. I'm pretty sure my eyes held the same look. Judging by the look on Edward's and Alice's face they weren't pleased. I quickly pulled my hand away, already missing the warmth and the spark, placing it back into Alice's. Whose hand, I noted, is cold. I frowned when I felt a pang of rejection and disappointment. I looked at Destiny as she silently glared at Alice. Strangely, I didn't mind. I took the time to study her.

She looked to be 5'6 or 5'7. White hair with black and purple streaks and tips that fell just past her shoulders. Freckles danced lightly across her tiny nose. Pouty lips that looked very kissable. Skin that was russet colored, it kind of reminds me of Quileute skin. Her butt, from my point of view, looks toned, round, and perky. And her breasts, "Damn, I think my pants got tighter.' I whimpered softly. Those had to be D-cups.

'God, she's beautiful." I sighed with a mixture of longing and desire. Edward growled at me, I raised my eyebrow in a challenge, 'Are you saying she is not?' I questioned. His response was to growl louder. But what shocked, and somewhat amused, me was the way Destiny stopped glaring and mouth "Thanks" at me before smirking.

'That smirk seems familiar.' I thought, 'In fact, so does her voice…and her looks…and the name…and those eyes!' I flitted through my memories try to remember where I have seen her before. I come up with a blank. I growl in frustrations, 'Who is she!?'


End file.
